shikokufandomcom-20200214-history
Hakuoh Kaiser
Hakuoh Kaiser 'is the former leader of the Dark Household Family, and one of the central characters of the manga and anime series, ''Shikoku!. He is the arch-rival of Shikoku Kirame, determined to defeat his rival, in order to gain the Spirit Keys and use them for his own personal gains. At birth, Hakuoh was given the Firai Sealing, implanted within his eye, giving him the ability to manipulate all forms of fire and blood, using the Firai Seal. Originally a heartless cold-hearted murderer, over the course of the series, Hakuoh changes and becomes one of the Spirit Gates' protectors, due to the influence of Shikoku. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :'''Catchphrase ::"Ha! Now, Fist of the Eternal Flame!" |} Appearance Hakuoh has dark blue hair, with pure white angelic hair spiking up from above it. He has devil red eyes, and the black "ooze" on his right eye, signifying the Firai Seal's implantation. Hakuoh wears a heavy white shawl/scarf and sports an all black cloak with black dragon silk shoes. Under the cloak, Hakuoh wears a ruby colored sash and benkei-styled black pants. Personality Hakuoh's personality is nothing short of cold-hearted, serious, arrogant, quiet, cynical, sadistic at times, and brutal. Originally, Hakuoh was nothing more but a a killer, who took pleasure in murdering people to get what he wants. He had spared nobody's life, prefering to kill people as quick as possible, opposite of Kokujo, who usually takes his time with killing his enemies. As he transforms into an anti-hero, Hakuoh retains his cold-hearted, serious and arrogant demeanor, but has become a tad more nicer. This is evident when he saves the lives of other characters. However, his cold personality usually resurfaces shortly afterwards, hiding the fact that he saved somebody just to do it. Despite all of this, Hakuoh is capable of being kind, like when he is around his sister, who he would do anything for her. He also shows feelings towards Masuka, as she is a close friend to him, a person he treasures greatly. Hakuoh is also kind when interacting with his best friend, Kokujo, as he would do anything to help him. Because of his way of life, Hakuoh has a very cynical and misanthropic view of life. Hakuoh also is extremely unbiased towards his opponents, not caring of the age or gender of the person, believing them all to be the same in the end. Biography Techniques Hakuoh is an extremely skilled martial artist, and is extremely agile as well. He is well balanced in all fields of fighting, and knows over 130 martial arts styles. He had honed his skills during his time in the Dark Household Family and his Firai Cast, the Firai Sealing in his eye is also a factor that has allowed him greater abilities in fighting. Hakuoh has learned from Kokujo, as well as learning from Shikoku and Kigenko, using some of his greatest allies and opponents as inspiration to his techniques. Rank: C *'Black Flames: '''Hakuoh shoots out a vortex of black fire, instantly burning any and all things in its path. '''Relative Wavelength depletion: 10%' *'Fist of the Immortal Flame: '''Hakuoh coats his arm with blazing fire and strikes his opponent with this technique. This attack leaves a heavy burn injury on the opponent wherever Hakuoh strikes. This mark remains forever. The marking will also cause pain to the foe as long as they live. '''Relative Wavelength depletion: 25%' *'Fire Gate Seal: '''Hakuoh makes a burning symbol appear on the palm of his right hand. He then shoots it out at his opponent, trapping them in a gate sealing of fire, burning them and stabilizing their Wavelength, slowly killing them. '''Relative Wavelength depletion: 30%' *'Amaterasu: '''Hakuoh coats his hands with flames and then has them make contact with the ground, burning up & covering the entire battlefield with flames hotter than the sun. '''Relative Wavelength depletion: 5%' *'Infernal Eruption: '''Hakuoh grabs his opponent, and then channels his Wavelength in one fiery burst, nearly incinerating his opponent dead. The flames covers the entire enemy, burning them, & exauhsting them. '''Relative Wavelength depletion: 10%' Abilities Relationships List of Major Battles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Dark Household Family Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Antagonist Category:Spirit Key Hunter Category:Firai Cast